new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate All-Stars Battle/Spirits
This is the list of spirits for Ultimate All-Stars Battle Disney WarnerMedia MGM Holdings, Inc. Viacom NBCUniversal Sony 21st Century Fox Lionsgate Lantern Entertainment The Weinstein Company Dimension Films Dragon Dynasty GMAT GMAT Movies GMAT Television Studios GMAT Animation Studios GMAT Publishing GMAT Theatrical Group GMAT Networks GMAT Commercial and Businesses GMAT Restaurants GMAT Products GMAT Foods Electrocity GMAT Cleaning & Personal Care Greenclover GMAT Parks & Resorts GMAT Health Group GMAT Interactive Sparks GMAT Mobile Apps Mar del Sur Entertainment Pudú Producciones Zumbastico Studios/Zumbastico Feature Animation Huemul Films Andes Television Studios Pudu Interactive Pudú Comics Mar del Sur Parks and Resorts Modern Classic Gamer Entertainment Power Bulldog Pictures Power Bulldog Television Power Bulldog Interactive Power Bulldog Classics *''Doraemon'' ** *''Beany and Cecil'' ** *''Blinky Bill'' ** *''Madeline'' ** *''Angelmouse'' ** *''Ketchup: Cats Who Cook'' ** *''Well, Just You Wait!'' ** *''O Romance Da Raposa'' ** *''PB Bear and Friends'' ** Power Bulldog Parks and Resorts Power Bulldog Foods Power Bulldog Restaurants Power Bulldog Toys Power Bulldog Greetings Power Bulldog Publishing Power Bulldog Electronics Power Bulldog Theatrical Group Power Bulldog Cleaning and Personal Care Power Bulldog Mobile Apps Wonder Sun Communications Wonder Sun Pictures *''Wondertoons'' ** *''Colombian Mines'' ** *''The Criminals' Escape'' ** *''The Boy and the Talking Bear'' ** *''Terror City'' ** *''Mr. Wonderful's Great Adventure'' ** *''Deep Menace'' ** *''The Outlaw and the Indian Chief'' ** *''Ballroom Gala'' ** *''The Secret Family'' ** *''A Starlet in Las Vegas'' ** *''California High'' ** *''Susie the Magical Lady'' ** *''A Boy and a Raccoon'' ** *''Denise'' ** *''The Community Club'' ** *''Navy War'' ** *''Festival of the Goodness'' ** *''School Life'' ** *''The Mystery of the Cartoons'' ** *''Glory'' ** *''Mermaid Island'' ** *''Midnight of Terror'' ** *''Zero Cool'' ** *''Kids Don't Learn a Thing'' ** *''American Passion'' ** *''Teller of Drinking Water'' ** *''Zero Degree'' ** *''Waiting for the Train'' ** *''Gold and Bronze Queen'' ** *''Dear, Tara'' ** *''Works: Invention of the Technology'' ** *''Lost in the Forest'' ** *''Endless Vacaton'' ** *''EPS: Energy, Power and Sweat'' ** *''Spy with a Purse'' ** *''Beachers'' ** *''Pirate Trap'' ** *''Back at 14 Years'' ** *''Underground'' ** *''Fourth Love Ever!'' ** *''Beyond the America'' ** *''The Mark Brothers'' ** *''Cookin''' ** *''Grand Hotel'' ** *''The Soccer Players'' ** *''Luxery Jewel Café'' ** *''Hollywood Cruise Ship'' ** *''Path of Dangers'' ** *''S.W.A.T: Armored Unity'' ** *''The Prince of Thieves'' ** *''Tornadohunters'' ** *''Mountain Climber'' ** *''Matthew McCool: Street Action Hero'' ** *''Earthquake'' ** *''Dawn of the Condor'' ** *''Deadly Bay'' ** *''The Galactic Skies'' ** *''Life on Mars'' ** *''The Boy and the Android'' ** *''Parasitoids'' ** *''World on the TV'' ** *''New York 2508'' ** *''Why There's No Blue Sun?'' ** *''Midnight at the Electric Circus'' ** *''Vortex: Stars and Darkness'' ** *''Paradise Planet'' ** *''The Coal Mines'' ** *''23rd Century Birds'' ** *''Earthlings vs. the Aliens'' ** *''Fire and Ice'' ** *''Night of the Magical Portal'' ** *''Quest for the Golden Dragon'' ** *''Enchanted Bookstore'' ** *''Roots'' ** *''The War of the Trolls'' ** *''Dark Ages: The Barbarian Years'' ** *''Tsunami'' ** *''Beyond the Kingdom'' ** *''Night of the Living Dead'' ** *''Matryoshkas'' ** *''A Monster Around the House'' ** *''The Killer Umbrella'' ** *''High Torture'' ** *''The Lady with the Bite Helmet'' ** *''Forgotulness Valley'' ** *''The Zombie Massacre'' ** *''Baba Yaga'' ** *''Museum of the Killer Fossils'' ** *''The Crazy Millionaire'' ** *''Steamroller'' ** *''What Happened to the Junk Food?'' ** *''Love Beach'' ** *''Dinner'' ** *''38 Petals'' ** *''Poem of True Love'' ** *''Mystic Messange'' ** *''If the Rainbow Would Stay'' ** *''Day of the Duchess'' ** *''Arabian Dance'' ** *''Box of Chocolates'' ** *''The Lady and the Gold'' ** *''Feelings at Heaven'' ** *''Walking-Off Coastside'' ** *''Tango'' ** *''The Laws of Rap'' ** *''For Sale: Gramphones'' ** *''Scream of Nightmare'' ** *''Closed Doors'' ** *''Night of the White Ghost Lady'' ** *''Two-Dimensional Invasion'' ** *''The Golden Touch'' ** *''A Boy and his Balloon'' ** *''Sidney the Little Car'' ** *''Musical Paradise'' ** *''A Fish's Story'' ** *''An Alley Cat in the Family'' ** *''Iggy's Big Adventure'' ** *''Egyptian Journey'' ** *''The Adventurer Parrot'' ** *''Little Red Riding Hood'' ** *''The Gingerbread Man'' ** *''African Defenders'' ** *''Family of the Future'' ** *''Crazy Old Zebra'' ** *''May and Louise'' ** *''A Pig in the Space'' ** *''Sahara Racers'' ** *''My Father's Dragon'' ** *''Sealed'' ** *''Dreamland'' ** *''The Princess and the Pea'' ** *''A Fox in the Gang'' ** *''Pacific Pirates: Treasure of the Seven Seas'' ** *''The Spy Hound'' ** *''The Judge and the Lady'' ** *''Little Match Girl'' ** *''The Magical Plant'' ** *''Own in My Heart'' ** *''The Jungle Boy'' ** *''Letters: Romance in a Text'' ** *''Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves'' ** *''Plush Animals'' ** *''The Wolf and the Little Pig'' ** *''Music and Magic'' ** *''A Hound in Italy'' ** *''Adventureous Muskrats'' ** *''The Jungle Book'' ** *''The Cat Family'' ** *''The Children of California'' ** ** *''Sherlock Hound'' ** *''The Wind in the Willows'' ** *''Kitty the Witch'' ** *''The Boy and the Talking Train'' ** *''Battle of the Fairy Birds'' ** *''The Pilot Mouse'' ** *''Dinosaur Journey'' ** *''King of the Wolves'' ** *''The Brave Husky'' ** *''The Life of the Electronics'' ** *''Cheetahs Can Dance'' ** *''Insects vs. Birds'' ** *''Legend for Mexico'' ** *''The Great Farm Escapade'' ** *''The Parrot King'' ** *''Future Legend'' ** *''Lily the Genius Girl'' ** *''Housecat and Alley Cat'' ** *''The Lonesome Wolf'' ** *''Spy Dachshund'' ** *''The Hound and the Big Mouse'' ** *''The Halloween Christmas'' ** *''Three Funny Muskrats/''The Fox and the Muskrats ** *''Brave Pigeon and the Aliens'' ** *''African Adventure'' ** *''Fairy Tale City'' ** *''An Alien in the Family'' ** *''Red the Brave Stallion'' ** *''Zoo Journey'' ** *''A Speedboat in the Harbor'' ** *''African Adventure: The Water Quest'' ** *''Swordsman Mouse'' ** *''The Karate Alley Cat'' ** *''It's Raining Food!'' ** *''The Giraffe and the Haunted House'' ** Wonder Sun Television *''A Family's Life'' ** *''The Motorists of Texas'' ** *''Super Team'' ** *''Police Files'' ** *''The Spy from U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.'' ** *''Wi-Fi Helen'' ** *''101 Reasons for Lucy'' ** *''Hospital Surgeons'' ** *''Worker Gals'' ** *''Los Angeles Land'' ** *''Derek and Susan'' ** *''Mysterious Mysteries of Davenport'' ** *''Horror Tales'' ** *''The Magical Family'' ** *''Lizzie the Dog'' ** *''The Puppet Funnies Show'' ** *''Town Friends'' ** *''The Magical World of Aesop'' ** *''The House of Stories'' ** *''The Jungle Gang'' ** *''Jail Breakers'' ** *''The Funny Men'' ** *''Adventures of the Courageous Pets'' ** *''The Music Brothers'' ** *''Moth Stories'' ** *''Hyper Marsupials'' ** *''Two Dumb Flamingoes'' ** *''The Mystery Animals'' ** *''Factory Cartoons'' ** *''Best Friends Forever'' ** *''The Life of the Family'' ** *''The Undercover Frogs Show'' ** *''California Mysteries'' ** *''Fantasy Creatures' Home'' ** *''The Dachshund Family'' ** *''Power Panda'' ** *''Fearless the Timid Rabbit'' ** *''The Animal Gang'' ** *''The Tiger Family'' ** *''Cindy and Roger: Junior Detectives'' ** *''Jillian the Magical Heroine'' ** *''League of Evil Rodents'' ** *''Denise'' ** *''Delicious Snack Crew'' ** *''Revolution School'' ** *''The Space Man Show'' ** *''Monster House'' ** *''The Chronicles of Colorful Cat'' ** *''Little Piggy and Friends'' ** *''Three Singer Mice'' ** *''The Jaguar Siblings'' ** Wonder Sun Classics *''Legend of the Dragon'' ** *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' ** *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' ** *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' ** *''Barnyard Commandos'' ** *''The Toxic Avenger'' ** *''Dino Babies'' ** *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' ** *''Gawayn'' ** *''Angel's Friends'' ** *''Puppy in My Pocket'' ** *''Bondi Band'' ** *''Dinofroz'' ** *''Mr Benn'' ** *''King Rollo'' ** *''Victor & Maria'' ** *''Towser'' ** *''Paz'' ** *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' ** *''Humf'' ** *''Poppy Cat'' ** *''Spookley the Square Pumpkin'' ** *''The Golden Blaze'' ** *''Pinocchio 3000'' ** *''SuperTed'' ** *''Wil Cwac Cwac'' ** *''The Princess and the Goblin'' ** *''Romuald the Reindeer'' ** *''The Blobs'' ** *''Meeow!'' ** *''Zip Zip'' ** *''Bump the Elephant'' ** *''Fun Song Factory'' ** *''Wide-Eye'' ** *''Atomic Betty'' ** *''Eckhart'' ** *''Hell of a Girl'' ** *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' ** *''Norman Normal'' ** *''Ocean Girl'' ** *''Pirate Islands'' ** *''Quasimodo'' ** *''Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown'' ** *''Soldier's Tale'' ** *''Spaceship Earth'' ** *''Street Football'' ** *''Tales of the Tooth Fairies'' ** *''The Little Flying Bears'' ** *''Thunderstone'' ** *''Zoe and Charlie'' ** *''Meena'' ** *''Puppetoons'' ** *''Rocket Monkeys'' ** *''Wendell and Vinnie'' ** *''Astro Boy'' ** *''Fix and Foxi'' ** *''The Raccoons'' ** *''Maya the Bee'' ** *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' ** *''Masha and the Bear'' ** *''Da Boom Crew'' ** *''The Berenstain Bears'' ** *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' ** *''ToonMarty'' ** *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' ** *''Pororo The Little Penguin'' ** *''Tayo the Little Bus'' ** *''Mr. Men'' ** *''Spot'' ** *''Teddy Ruxpin'' ** *''The Three Stooges'' ** *''Lauren and Hardy'' ** *''Abbott and Costello'' ** *''Les Contes de la Rue Broca'' ** *''Iris, The Happy Professor'' ** Crown Publishing Wonder Sun Networks Media Wonder Sun Parks and Resorts Wonder Sun Interactive *''Teddy the Bear'' ** *''Hungry Gopher'' ** *''Robot Husky'' ** *''Animal Fighters'' ** *''Heroes of the Shine Light'' ** *''Monsters and Legends'' ** *''Mighty Tiger and Georgie Bobcat'' ** *''Animal World'' ** *''The Angel Deer'' ** *''Fluffy the Kitten'' ** *''Swordsman Fox'' ** *''Little Critters and Hybrids'' ** *''Paint Wars'' ** *''Space Kangaroo'' ** *''Hoppy Fox'' ** *''Animals Dance Festival'' ** *''The Stealth Hero'' ** *''Galactic Battle'' ** *''Digger Digger'' ** *''Officer Frog'' ** *''Guns and Aliens'' ** *''The Night Jester'' ** *''Attack of the Zombies'' ** *''Wallbreaker'' ** *''The Bubble Jackals'' ** *''Temple Finder'' ** *''Rex the Legendary Dinosaur'' ** *''Walter the Funny Alligator'' ** *''Block Mania'' ** *''Mabel the Genie Heroine'' ** Wonder Sun Foods Wonder Sun Mobile Apps Wonder Sun Restaurants Wonder Sun Electronics Wonder Sun Theatrical Group Miramax Films RKO Pictures Van Beuren Cartoons *''Toby the Pup'' ** *''Cubby Bear'' ** *''The Little King'' ** *''Rainbow Parade'' ** *''Tom and Jerry'' (Van Beuren series) ** DHX Media *''SheZow'' ** *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' ** *''Fangbone!'' ** *''Angela Anaconda'' ** *''Watership Down'' ** *''Rainbow Fish'' ** *''Undergrads'' ** *''Girlstuff/Boystuff'' ** *''King'' ** *''Olliver's Adventures'' ** *''Planet Sketch'' ** *''Clang Invasion'' ** *''Urban Vermin'' ** *''Chop Socky Chooks'' ** *''Inspector Gadget'' ** *''Yvon of the Yukon'' ** *''What About Mimi?'' ** *''Yakkity Yak'' ** *''Being Ian'' ** *''Class of the Titans'' ** *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' ** *''Kid vs. Kat'' ** *''Packages from Planet-X'' ** *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' ** *''Looped'' ** *''Supernoobs'' ** *''Chuck's Choice'' ** *''Poochini's Yard'' ** *''The Ricky Gervais Show'' ** *''Spider Riders'' ** *''Magi-Nation'' ** *''Will and Dewitt'' ** *''World of Quest'' ** *''Kung Fu Dino Posse'' ** *''Noonbory and the Super Seven'' ** *''Scan2Go'' ** *''The Small Giant'' ** *''MetaJets'' ** *''Mudpit'' ** *''Debra!'' ** *''The World of David the Gnome'' ** *''The Smoggies'' ** *''Ronin Warriors'' ** *''C.L.Y.D.E.'' ** *''The Legend of White Fang'' ** *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' ** *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' ** *''The Babaloos'' ** *''Night Hood'' ** *''The Wombles'' ** *''Patrol 03'' ** *''Animal Crackers'' ** *''Flight Squad'' ** *''Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King'' ** *''Mumble Rumble'' ** *''The Baskervilles'' ** *''Mona the Vampire'' ** *''A Miss Mallard Mystery'' ** *''Upstairs, Downstairs Bears'' ** *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' ** *''Potatoes and Dragons'' ** *''Creepschool'' ** *''Shelldon'' ** *''Captain Star'' ** *''Hoze Hounds'' ** *''Storm Hawks'' ** *''League of Super Evil'' ** *''Rated A for Awesome'' ** *''Slugterra'' ** *''Endangered Species'' ** *''The Deep'' ** *''Peanuts'' ** *''Strawberry Shortcake'' ** *''Topsy and Tim'' ** *''Hank Zipzer'' ** *''Backstage'' ** *''Airmageddon'' ** *''The Zoo'' ** *''Creeped Out'' ** *''Our Hero'' ** *''The Zack Files'' ** *''Be the Creature'' ** *''Radio Free Roscoe'' ** *''Naturally Sadie'' ** *''The Adrenaline Project'' ** *''The Latest Buzz'' ** *''Grandpa in My Pocket'' ** *''How to Be Indie'' ** *''Degrassi'' ** *''The Littles'' ** *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' ** *''Beverly Hills Teens'' ** *''Dinosaucers'' ** *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Force'' ** *''Sylvanian Families'' ** *''COPS'' ** *''Camp Candy'' ** *''Hammerman'' ** *''Wish Kid'' ** *''ProStars'' ** *''Stunt Dawgs'' ** *''Hurricanes'' ** *''Street Sharks'' ** *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' ** *''Bump in the Night'' ** *''What-a-Mess'' ** *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' ** *''Mummies Alive!'' ** *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' ** *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' ** *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' ** *''Mary-Kate and Ashley'' ** *''Liberty's Kids'' ** *''Super Duper Sumos'' ** *''Trollz'' ** *''Horseland'' ** *''DinoSquad'' ** *''Hey Vern, It's Ernest!'' ** *''Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills'' ** *''Cake'' ** Nelvana *''Mr. Microchip'' ** *''My Pet Monster'' ** *''T. and T.'' ** *''Babar'' ** *''Little Rosey'' ** *''Rupert'' ** *''The Rosey and Buddy Show'' ** *''Dog City'' ** *''Eek! The Cat'' ** *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' ** *''Wild C.A.T.s'' ** *''The Hardy Boys'' ** *''Jake and the Kid'' ** *''Little Bear'' ** *''Robin'' ** *''Blazing Dragons'' ** *''Stickin' Around'' ** *''Pippi Longstocking'' ** *''Birdz'' ** *''Dumb Bunnies'' ** *''Elliot Moose'' ** *''Anatole'' ** *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' ** *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' ** *''Blaster's Universe'' ** *''Medabots'' ** *''Redwall'' ** *''Pelswick'' ** *''Maggie and The Ferocious Beast'' ** *''The Sausage Factory'' ** *''Pecola'' ** *''Braceface'' ** *''Committed'' ** *''Moville Mysteries'' ** *''My Dad the Rock Star'' ** *''Jacob Two-Two'' ** *''6teen'' ** *''Delta State'' ** *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' ** *''Jane and the Dragon'' ** *''Di-Gata Defenders'' ** *''Grossology'' ** *''Ruby Gloom'' ** *''Z-Squad'' ** *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' ** *''The Future is Wild'' ** *''Wayside'' ** *''Pearlie'' ** *''Spliced'' ** *''Sidekick'' ** *''Mr. Young'' ** *''Life with Boys'' ** *''Scaredy Squirrel'' ** *''Detentionaire'' ** *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' ** *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' ** *''The Stanley Dynamic'' ** *''ZhuZhu Pets'' ** *''Mysticons'' ** *''Wishfart'' ** *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' ** Futurikon *''Kaput and Zosky'' ** *''Fly Tales'' ** *''The Ugly Duckling and Me'' ** *''Brico Club'' ** *''Captain Biceps'' ** *''Dragon Hunters'' ** *''Malo Korrigan'' ** *''Minuscule - The Private Life of Insects'' ** *''Monster Allergy'' ** *''Willa's Wild Life'' ** Rooster Teeth *''Crunch Time'' ** *''Day 5'' ** *''Red vs. Blue'' ** *''Rooster Teeth Podcast'' ** *''RWBY'' ** *''The Slow Mo Guys'' ** *''The Strangerhood'' ** *''Ten Little Roosters''/''Eleven Little Roosters'' ** *''Lazer Team'' ** *''Blood Fest'' ** Mattel *''American Girl'' ** *''Barbie'' ** *''Big Jim'' ** *''Chatty Cathy'' ** *''Creepy Crawlers'' ** *''Diva Starz'' ** *''Fijit Friends'' ** *''Flavas'' ** *''Furryville'' ** *''Food Fighters'' ** *''Hot Wheels'' ** *''Liddle Kiddles'' ** *''Magic 8-Ball'' ** *''Manta Force'' ** *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' ** *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' ** *''Matchbox'' ** *''Max Steel'' ** *''Mindflex'' ** *''Monster High'' ** *''Ever After High'' ** *''Enchantimals'' ** *''My Child'' ** *''Pixel Chix'' ** *''Polly Pocket'' ** *''See 'n Say'' ** *''Slime'' ** *''What's Her Face'' ** *''Xtractaurs'' ** *''Apples to Apples'' ** *''Balderdash'' ** *''Bezzerwizzer'' ** *''Blokus'' ** *''Mad Gab'' ** *''Othello'' ** *''Outburst'' ** *''Phase 10'' ** *''Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots'' ** *''Scrabble'' ** *''Scene It?'' ** *''Skip-Bo'' ** *''Toss Across'' ** *''U.B. Funkeys'' ** *''Uno'' ** *Fisher-Price ** *Mega Brands ** *''View-Master'' ** Hasbro *''Action Man'' ** *''Baby Alive'' ** *''Blythe'' ** *''Easy-Bake Oven'' ** *''Furby'' ** *''G.I. Joe'' ** *''Glo Worm'' ** *''Challenge of the Gobots'' ** *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' ** *''Jem and the Holograms'' ** *''Koosh'' ** *''Kre-O'' ** *''Lite-Brite'' ** *''Littlest Pet Shop'' ** *''M.A.S.K.'' ** *''Micronauts'' ** *''Mighty Muggs'' ** *''Mr. Potato Head'' ** *''My Little Pony'' ** *''Nerf'' ** *''Play-Doh'' ** *''Pound Puppies'' ** *''Power Rangers'' ** *''Rubik the Amazing Cube'' ** *''Sit 'n Spin'' ** *''Spirograph'' ** *''Stickle Bricks'' ** *''Stretch Armstrong'' ** *''Super Soaker'' ** *''Tinkertoy'' ** *''Tonka'' ** *''Transformers'' ** *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' ** *''Weeble'' ** *''Acquire'' ** *''Aggravation'' ** *''Axis & Allies'' ** *''Barrel of Monkeys'' ** *''Battleship'' ** *''Boggle'' ** *''Bop It'' ** *''Buckaroo!'' ** *''Candy Land'' ** *''Catch Phrase'' ** *''Chutes & Ladders'' ** *''Clue'' ** *''Connect 4'' ** *''Cootie Cranium'' ** *''Designer's World'' ** *''Duel Masters'' ** *''Dungeons & Dragons'' ** *''Elefun and Friends'' ** *''Girl Talk'' ** *''Guess Who?'' ** *''Hi Ho!'' ** *''Cherry-O'' ** *''Jenga'' ** *''Lazer Tag'' ** *''The Game of Life'' ** *''Magic: The Gathering'' ** *''Mall Madness'' ** *''Monopoly'' ** *''Mystery Date'' ** *''Operation'' ** *''Ouija'' ** *''Parcheesi'' ** *''Perfection'' ** *''Pictionary'' ** *''Risk'' ** *''Rook'' ** *''Scattergories'' ** *''Simon'' ** *''Sorry!'' ** *''Stratego'' ** *''Taboo'' ** *''Trivial Pursuit'' ** *''Trouble Twister'' ** *''Upwords'' ** *''Yahtzee'' ** *''Beyblade'' ** *''FurReal Friends'' ** *''iDog'' ** Bell Media CTV The Comedy Network Other Universal Press Syndicate *''Adam@Home'' ** *''Argyle Sweater'' ** *''Baldo'' ** *''Bloom County'' ** *''Brainwaves'' ** *''Breaking Cat News'' ** *''Calvin and Hobbes'' ** *''Cathy'' ** *''Cleats'' ** *''Close to Home'' ** *''Cornered'' ** *''Cul de Sac'' ** *''Doonesbury'' ** *''The Duplex'' ** *''The 5th Wave'' ** *''For Better or For Worse'' ** *''FoxTrot'' ** *''Fred Basset'' ** *''The Fusco Brothers'' ** *''Garfield'' ** *''U.S. Acres'' ** *''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' ** *''The Hounds'' ** *''Gaturro'' ** *''Ginger Meggs'' ** *''Heart of the City'' ** *''In the Bleachers'' ** *''La Cucaracha'' ** *''Liō'' ** *''Mutt and Jeff'' ** *''Non Sequitur'' ** *''Off the Mark'' ** *''Overboard'' ** *''Phoebe and Her Unicorn'' ** *''Pooch Café'' ** *''Real Life Adventures'' ** *''Red and Rover'' ** *''Ronaldinho Gaucho'' ** *''Shortcuts'' ** *''Stone Soup'' ** *''Tank McNamara'' ** *''Thatababy'' ** *''Tom the Dancing Bug'' ** *''W. T. Duck'' ** *''You Can with Beakman and Jax Ziggy'' ** Berkshire Hathaway *Acme Brick Company ** *Ben Bridge Jeweler ** *Benjamin Moore & Co. ** *Berkshire Hathaway Assurance ** *Berkshire Hathaway Energy ** *BoatUS ** *Borsheim's Fine Jewelry ** *Brooks Sports ** *The Buffalo News ** *Burlington Northern Santa Fe Corporation ** *Business Wire ** *Central States Indemnity ** *Clayton Homes ** *Dairy Queen ** *FlightSafety International ** *Forest River ** *Fruit of the Loom ** *Garanimals ** *GEICO Insurance and Finance ** *General Re ** *Helzberg Diamonds ** *H.H. Brown Shoe Group ** *International Metalworking Companies ** *Johns Manville ** *Jordan's Furniture ** *Justin Brands ** *Kansas Bankers Surety Company ** *Lubrizol ** *Marmon Group ** *McLane Company ** *Medical Protective ** *National Indemnity Company ** *Nebraska Furniture Mart ** *NetJets Business Services ** *NetJets Europe ** *Omaha World-Herald ** *Oriental Trading Company ** *Pampered Chef ** *Pilot Flying J ** *Precision Castparts Corp. ** *RC Willey Home Furnishings ** *Russell Brands ** *Scott Fetzer Company ** *See's Candies ** *Shaw Industries ** *Star Furniture ** *TTI, Inc. ** *Wesco Financial ** *American Express ** *Axalta Coating Systems ** *Bank of America ** *Charter Communications, Inc. ** *Costco Wholesale Corporation ** *Delta Air Lines, Inc. ** *DaVita ** *Graham Holdings Company ** *General Motors ** *Goldman Sachs ** *IBM ** *Kinder Morgan ** *Lee Enterprises ** *Mastercard ** *Moodys Corp ** *M&T Bank Corp ** *Phillips 66 ** *Sanofi ** *Synchrony Financial ** *Torchmark ** *UPS ** *US Bancorp ** *USG Corporation ** *Visa ** *Verisk Analytics ** *Verisign Inc ** *Verizon Communications ** *WABCO Holdings, Inc. ** *Wells Fargo and Co ** Hearst Publishing *''Bicycling'' ** *''Car and Driver'' ** *''Cosmopolitan'' ** *''Country Living'' ** *''Dr. Oz THE GOOD LIFE'' ** *''Elle Decor'' ** *''Esquire'' ** *''Food Network Magazine'' ** *''Good Housekeeping'' ** *''Harper's Bazaar'' ** *''HGTV Magazine'' ** *''House Beautiful'' ** *''Marie Claire'' ** *''Men's Health'' ** *''Nat Mags'' ** *''O, The Oprah Magazine'' ** *''Popular Mechanics'' ** *''Prevention'' ** *''Redbook'' ** *''Road & Track'' ** *''Rodale's Organic Life'' ** *''Runner's World'' ** *''Seventeen'' ** *''Town & Country'' ** *''Veranda'' ** *''Woman's Day'' ** *''Women's Health'' ** King Features Syndicate *''Beetle Bailey'' ** *''Betty Boop'' ** *''Blondie'' ** *''Flash Gordon'' ** *''Jungle Jim'' ** *''Mandrake the Magician'' ** *''The Phantom'' ** *''Popeye'' ** *''Abie the Agent'' ** *''Snuffy Smith'' ** *''Dennis the Menace'' ** *''Hägar the Horrible'' ** *''The Katzenjammer Kids'' ** *''Krazy Kat'' ** *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' ** *''Mutts'' ** *''Prince Valiant'' ** *''Slylock Fox & Comics for Kids'' ** *''Zits'' ** *''Hi and Lois'' ** Litton Entertainment *''Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures'' ** *''Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller'' ** *''NASCAR Angels'' ** *''BusinessWeek'' ** *''Storm Stories'' ** *''Recipe Rehab'' ** Microsoft Corporation (Xbox One/PC-only) *Microsoft Windows ** *MSN ** *Skype ** *Bing ** *Microsoft Office ** *Microsoft Word ** *Internet Explorer/Edge ** *Windows Defender ** *Windows Media Player ** *Windows Store ** Rare *''Banjo-Kazooie'' ** *''Conker'' ** *''Battletoads'' ** *''Killer Instinct'' ** *''Jetpac'' ** *''Wizards & Warriors'' ** *''Viva Piñata'' ** *''R.C. Pro-Arm'' ** *''Digger T. Rock'' ** *''Kameo'' ** *''Grabbed by the Ghoulies'' ** *''Perfect Dark Zero'' ** Lionhead Studios *''Black & White'' ** *''Fable'' ** *''The Movies'' ** Nokia *Nokia Networks ** *Alcatel Mobile ** *HMD Global ** Mojang *''Minecraft''/''Minecraft: Story Mode'' ** *''Scrolls'' ** *''Cobalt'' ** The Coca-Cola Company *Coca-Cola ** *Powerade ** *Aquarius ** *Simply Beverages ** *Minute Maid ** *Schweppes ** *Dasani ** *Sprite ** *Fanta ** *Fuze Tea ** PepsiCo *Pepsi ** *Lay's ** *Mountain Dew ** *Gatorade ** *Quaker ** *Cheetos ** *Miranda ** *Lipton ** *Tropicana ** *7 Up ** *Doritos ** *Ruffles ** *Tostitos ** *Starbucks ** Vivendi StudioCanal *''The Idiots'' ** *''Ghost Dog'' ** *''Season's Beatings'' ** *''Bruiser'' ** *''Murderous Maids'' ** *''Brooklyn Babylon'' ** *''Chasing Sleep'' ** *''Chaos'' ** *''Irréversible'' ** *''Clean'' ** *''Inland Empire'' ** *''Sixty Six'' ** *''Sa majesté Minor'' ** *''One for the Road'' ** *''Universal Soldier'' ** *''The Dinosaur Project'' ** *''Broken City'' ** *''Young & Beautiful'' ** *''Paddington Bear'' ** *''Knight of Cups'' ** *''The Mercy'' ** Gameloft *''Asphalt'' ** *''Brothers in Arms'' ** *''Crystal Monsters'' ** *''Dragon Mania Legends'' ** *''Green Farm'' ** *''Hero of Sparta'' ** *''Midnight Bowling'' ** *''Modern Combat'' ** *''Nightmare Creatures'' ** *''Order and Chaos'' ** *''Wild West Guns'' ** Walmart *Walmart ** *Sam's Club ** *Vudu ** *Walmart Labs ** *Moosejaw ** *Jet.com ** *Líder ** *Seiyu Group ** *Massmart ** Procter & Gamble *Älways ** *Ariel ** *Bounty ** *Crest ** *Dawn ** *Downy ** *Febreze ** *Gain ** *Gillete ** *Head & Shoulders ** *Olay ** *Oral-B ** *Pampers ** *Pantene ** *Tide ** *Vicks ** *Ivory ** *Herbal Essences ** *Fairy ** *Mr. Clean ** Unilever *Axe ** *Dermalogica ** *Dove ** *Hellmann's and Best Foods ** *Knorr ** *Lipton ** *Lux ** *Magnum ** *Omo ** *Rexona ** *Surf ** *Sunsilk ** *Paddle Pop ** *Popsicle ** *Cornetto ** *Solero ** *Twister ** *Viennetta ** *Cif ** *Clear ** *Impulse ** *Pepsodent ** *TRESemmé ** *Vaseline ** Nestlé *Milo ** *Nesquik ** *Nestea ** *Nescafé ** *Nespresso ** *Chocapic ** *Fitness ** *100 Grand Bar ** *Aero ** *Butterfinger ** *Caramac ** *Kit Kat ** *Lion ** *Crunch ** *Polo ** *Smarties ** *The Willy Wonka Candy Company ** *California Pizza Kitchen ** *Nestlé Ice Cream ** *Gerber ** *Nido ** *Nestlé Purina ** *Maggi ** *Juicy Juice ** Saban Capital Group Saban Entertainment Group Saban Brands *''Beetleborgs'' *''Cirque du Soleil'' *''CNCO'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' *''Macbeth Footwear'' *''Kamen Rider'' *''Mambo Graphics'' *''Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' *''Paul Frank'' *''Piping Hot'' *''Shinzo'' *''VR Troopers'' *''Digimon'' *''Glitter Force'' *''Treehouse Detectives'' *''Luna Petunia'' Saban Films Discovery, Inc. Eurosports Animal Planet Red Televisiva Megavisión Netflix Amazon Video Nintendo (only on Nintendo Switch) Konami Bandai Namco Games Capcom Sega Square Enix Electronic Arts Activision Rockstar Games SNK Valve Ubisoft Atlus THQ Ocean Software Data East Infogrames/Acclaim Entertainment 2K Games Gearbox Software Blizzard Entertainment Humongous Entertainment Jaleco Wise Owl Games Level-5 NinjaBee Indie Games 4Licensing Corporation American Airlines Group American Greetings Alphabet Inc. Restaurants ConAgra Foods Dr Pepper Snapple Group Energizer Holdings Websites and Mobile Apps Playmobil Jakks Pacific MGA Entertainment LeapFrog Takara Tomy Ty Spin Master Annapurna Pictures A24 Embassy Pictures AMC Networks AMC IFC AMC Networks International Shudder Funny or Die IMAX Pathé Samuel Goldwyn Films Destination Films Emmett/Furla Films Shine Group Globosat Rede Globo Multishow Gloob SporTV Globo Filmes Rogue Pictures Shanghai Media Group FremantleMedia Shining Moon Studios Al Jazeera Media Network Happy Madison Productions TV Azteca Zee Entertainment Enterprises Atresmedia Bloomberg L.P. RTVE Madhouse Cisneros Media Distribution Televisión Nacional de Chile TMS Entertainment Sanrio Zagtoon STV Group ITC Entertainment Freedom Communications Grupo Abril Xilam Patagonik Film Group Feld Entertainment‎ Cedar Fair‎ SeaWorld Parks & Entertainment Frederator Networks, Inc. Frederator Studios Frederator Interactive Rainmaker Entertainment PorchLight Entertainment Lakeshore Entertainment Pegula Sports and Entertainment Ugly Brother Studios Viz Media AwesomenessTV Univision Communications Univision Fusion Media Group TiVo Inc. Liberty Global Morris Communications Cox Enterprises Paxton Media Group Scholastic Corporation WWE BBC Worldwide Virgin Group Liquid Comics Virgin Drinks Virgin Films Other Dark Horse Comics Toho Studio Peyo Televisa Fuji Television Grupo Clarin El Trece Todo Noticias TyC Sports Estrella Argentina Studios Garcia Ferré Entertainment Hallmark Cards The Hershey Company Hershey Entertainment and Resorts Company Hershey Trust Company Johnson & Johnson Kellogg's Marriott International Mars, Incorporated Mondelēz International Nabisco Cadbury Cloverway Inc. Harmony Gold USA Toei Animation Inc. YouTube Premium Sunbow Entertainment Splash Entertainment Zodiac Entertainment General Film Company American Zoetrope Crown International Pictures Entertainment One Sonar Entertainment The Carsey-Werner Company Archie Comics Comico Comics Dell Comics Fantagraphics Books Malibu Comics Valiant Comics Regal Entertainment Group Rádio e Televisão de Portugal Pepperidge Farm Channel Four Television Corporation Channel 4 Film4 Productions RCN Televisión 9 Story Media Group Canal 13 General Mills Rovio Entertainment Caracol Televisión PBS RAI Car Companies Electronic Companies Dargaud Hergé Carolyn Keene Tatsunoko Production Harper & Row France Télévisions Cartoon Saloon Marathon Media Arthur Miller Other